What just happened!
by gingerbreadbiscuit
Summary: Four years after the breakup, Out of the blue Logan gets a surprise. And who is this blonde haired blue eyed kid? we already know but it adds to the suspense *wink* My first story!
1. And so it began

**_Hey this is my first story. And I don't mind criticism but be gentle with me. Also I am English, but since the show is American I'm gonna try use the lingo, but don't get mad if I get confused.._**

**_i.e. pants = trousers _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore Girls… however hard I wish._**

_**hope you enjoy the story**._

* * *

><p>It was the holidays and Colin and Finn had finally convinced his dad to let him off work. It spoke a lot about his father, Logan thought, if all three of them, his sister and both secretaries had to beg for over a month, to get him this day off. It wasn't as if he didn't deserve it, because he really did. Ever since… well… since… well, he'd worked his butt off anyway. Even his father had noticed it. That was probably one of the reasons why he was allowed this one day off. Because he had worked his ass off. The only problem was he used work as a distraction; a distraction from the crumbling ruin that was his life. It had been more or less four years since he had last seen her, and she still haunted his thoughts. Her eyes, those piecing blue eyes, they had looked into his soul in ways he had let no one else see. Her face was still imprinted in his memory. The face of his Ror…<p>

"LOGAN"

Of course Colin blamed her for making him so depressed. In all honesty nobody could blame Rory. Well at least now he could see that. Four years ago when she had said no, he hadn't been so open to the situation. He had always been able to wheedle his way out of trouble, to get what he wanted in any situation, but she hadn't let him. She had stood by him, when he was moved to London, when he lost all that money. She had come back to him when they had been 'on a break'. So with all of this hind sight at his disposal, Logan could see that he hadn't been entirely fair… but she had been the one to say no to him. She probably wasn't sitting in some bar four years later, in a mess at work, drinking and being, as Finn said, mopey.

"LOGAN"

It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to move on… after the first six months of full out depression the boys had dragged him out. After that he had practically fallen on every girl willing to let him. However the only date he had been on had ended badly, and since his Dad made him his right hand man, he hadn't had much time for girls…dating or the one nighter.

"LOGAN"

Finn was yelling in his ear… stupid Australian. Looking up at his already drunk friend, Logan smiled. He knew the smile was a fake, Finn knew it was a fake and Colin knew it was a fake. No one else did. They thought he was over it and had moved on. But as much as the boys wanted to believe Logan had actually moved on… they knew better.

"Come on man, stop being so mopey."

"Finn we only just got in here and you are already drunk." Colin stated. "You need to slow down a bit, or there won't be any left for anyone else." Logan rolled his eyes, Finn not drunk? Colin definitely knew better than that.

Ignoring Colin, Finn just carried on "It's been four years, hasn't it?" Finn lent towards Logan over the bar. "So you needa movin on doing!" He drunkenly carried on.

"Finn, shut up and drink your beer" Colin said looking at the both of them. "But I do agree with him, you need to get over Rory" Logan flinched. "YOU NEED TO GET OVER RORY" Colin continued louder, emphasizing her name. "And you need to get back in the game man. I mean come on, four years?" Colin looked at him concern in his eyes.

"That's what I said." Finn piped up, before promptly falling off his stool.

Both ignored the drunken Australian, Colin carried on.

"Come on man, just for today, just this once... loosen up and have a bit of fun!" he was still staring right at his face. His eyes softened as he said "Its time man... I know you loved her but there must be someone else out there for you. Better than Rory; some who's better for you!"

Logan stopped listening... no one was better than Rory. His Ac...A... his Rory. Behind them a girl with red hair screamed as she tripped over Finn, who (while lying on the floor) was trying to look up her skirt.

"I just need some time okay Colin!" Logan burst out. Colin himself looked at him in disbelief.

"TIME! What do you mean 'TIME'? You've had four frickin years! Within which you haven't gone out, you hardly dated! Please Logan help me out here! Just let loose for one day, just **one **day...that is all I'm asking." Colin pleaded with him. Well Logan could see his point, and, well, Rory wasn't going to be coming back, and honestly, one day couldn't hurt anyon...

Finn bashed into the back of him spilling his drink. "Well Mates I think it is time to leave this excellent establishment." He announced in his Australian accent.

"And why is that Finn?" Colin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You see that tall, muscled gentleman over there." Finn said pointing to a tall man in the corner whose arm was lying protectively around a clearly very upset red headed girl. Both Colin and Logan nodded. "Well you see, he is soon to be under the misconception that my good self, looked up his girlfriend's skirt." At that moment muscle man stood up, looking straight at them with a look of outrage and anger on his face. "And I for one do not want to argue with him." Finn continued. "So I therefore suggest we scarper!"

Muscle man started walking purposely towards them.

"Well then, BARMAN!" Colin Yelled. A man hurried to them, with a look of, 'normally I wouldn't let anyone call me that but you look rich so I'll let you off if you give me a big tip'. Yep, he was one of those people whose facial expressions could be rather wordy.

Giving him five $100 bills, Colin nodded, signalling him to keep all of it.

The barman's eyes widened. "For the drinks… and the damages." Colin continued.

"What damages?" The wordy faced barman asked, just as two spades for hands grabbed onto Colin and Logan's shoulders, yanking them off their stools. Crashing onto the floor, Logan's glass broke shards and liquid splattering the surrounding area.

"YOU LOOKING AT MY GIRL?" the huge man all but yelled at the now cornered and alone Finn.

"Well she is very pretty..." Finn started. The man growled. Logan and Colin glanced at each other. Logan put up three fingers. **Three...**

The man grabbed the front of Finn's shirt, by now the whole pub was staring.

"She is probably one of the most attractive females here." Finn continued unconcerned. Muscle man drew his fist back to punch him. **Two...**

"Great in the sack too I imagine." **Oh dammit, ONE.** Colin and Logan burst into action. Logan catching the fist, pulling muscle man back, then kneeing him in the groin. Colin grabbed the slightly drunk Finn and pulled him, with Logan out the door into the street.

* * *

><p>"And so the escape was made." Finn narrated as they walked along, pulling their jackets about them, to keep out the freezing cold.<p>

"Shut up Finn." Colin and Logan deadpanned. They both knew what was coming… for some reason, recently Finn had been feeling the need to be the narrator to his own life.

"The three handsome and charming boys took to the streets in the hope of finding strong drink, and easy women." Finn carried on in full swing. Logan groaned... it was just going to be one of those days.

Finn continued "their designer jackets pulled closely about them, against the bitter cold and..."

Logan interrupted "After having to leave **another** pub, just because you can't keep your hands or eyes to yourself. Yet another **warm** pub." They moved through the streets of New York. Logan felt something pulled on his pants leg.

"Well I just can't help my... oh hello?"Finn started, and then addressed the tugging at the bottom of his leg.

Looking down Logan saw a mass of coat and jumper, only to be staring into a set of piercing blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks it would be really good if you could leave me a review, or whatever. Just to let me know I'm going down the right route!<strong>_


	2. Mommy said

Wrapped around his leg was a young boy. He had a stripy homemade scarf on but no hat, so you could clearly see the soft messy blonde hair on his head. He was probably only about three maybe four years old, and he had blue eyes. They looked kind of familiar to Logan.

The eyes in question suddenly started to fill with panic. Logan kept looking down at the little boy clutching his leg, as Colin and Finn exchanged a glance.

"You're not my uncle" the little boy burst out. He slowly started to back away from the three boys.

"No, I'm not." agreed Logan. All three of the boys glanced at each other. Each one wondering what was going to happen next.

"I need ta find my uncle" the little boy murmured more to himself, looking down at the ground, ignoring the three men looking down at him.

"Are you lost?" Colin asked. The little boys head snapped back up to look at him. He looked like a spooked deer, a look that Logan had seen many times before. So he knew what was coming next.

"M...Mommy said no talk to strangers." he stuttered out. His feet started to turn, getting ready to run.

"Well you don't get much stranger than us." Finn joked. The little blonde head angled towards Finns face. His blue eyes widened. The bigger blonde elbowed Finn in the ribs. Logan crouched so his face was the same height as the little boys.

"Hey," the kid flinched, jerking to look at Logan's face. "We could help you find your uncle if you want."

"Yeah kid," Colin said, bending down, so he too was the same height as the little blonde boy before him. "We could help you out, I suppose." he turned his head towards Logan "we need to be going."

"Don't be such an ass Colin" Logan said looking at him, turning his head back to the kid... or the empty space where the kid had been.

The little Boy had turned and ran. The three boys' confusion quickly turned to horror, when they realised that the un-named child was heading straight into the road.

Logan acted the fastest. He began running after the boy, yelling at him to stop. This only seemed to make the boy run faster. The small blonde boy stepped onto the tarmac, made it the middle, and then slipped on the ice. For a timeless second he seemed to fly through the air. Logan just couldn't run fast enough. Then the boy landed, his face smacking into the road, he lay there stunned. His body crumpled against the ice. Cars started screeching to a halt, but the road was icy, their breaks won't work as well. All of this was running through Logan's mind as he bolted into the road and scooped up the kid. As he went to stand up he realised that the car was too close and coming at them too fast. He leapt with the kid in his arms, turning his body to protect the boy as they both smashed down onto the pavement on the other side.

Stunned and out of breath he held the tiny warm body. The little blonde was shaking, maybe from the cold? Logan thought, he turned the boy's face to look at him just as Colin and Finn arrived. Frantically he looked the boy over, looking for injuries. The shaking continued, Logan looked into the small boy's eyes. They were bright blue and terrified.

"What was that stunt you just pulled?" Logan asked, putting on a voice that his father had always used on him when he messed up. It was quiet, stern; his father's voice would then always turn into a yell. But that was not going to happen now.

"Look buddy, we're not gonna yell, we just need to find you mum okay."

Those big bambi eyes stared at him as the little child whispered.

"M…M…Mommy said, hold hands to cross road." The boy looked up at them. Eyes shimmering, lip quivering. The three boys could feel panic stirring within them… they all knew what was going to happen next.

"I w…want my M…MOMMY!" the little child, yelled out. Tears were breaking through, and pouring down his face. As the small boy started crying, panic set in. The three grown boys who could woe any woman, who had made it through collage surviving whatever their fathers could throw at them… panicked looking at the crying child.

"What do we do?" Colin whispered in a panic. Glancing at him Finn's eyes widened.

"You're asking me?" Finn's mouth dropped, hanging open. "What do you expect me to do?"

"You're the crazy, funny Australian! Everyone thinks your hilarious."

"I'm not hilarious, I'm DRUNK!" Finn turned to face Colin.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS DRUNK! YOU SPEND YOUR LIFE PERMANTENTLY DRUNK!"

"YOU'RE STUCK UP" Finn pushed Colin.

"YOU SOUND STUPID!" Colin pushed Finn.

"YOU SMELL LIKE ALCOHOL!"

"YOU ALWAYS SMELL LIKE ALCOHOL!" Logan looked up disbelievingly at his friends, then back at the crying boy in his arms.

"YOU SMELL IN GENERAL!" Finn yelled back. Colin pushed him, and Finn fell back slipping on the icy pavement and the little boy stopped crying.

There was a moment of quiet. The beat of calm was suddenly broken by the whimpers of a little boy, who was about to start screaming.

"Finn, stand up." Logan directed. Finn looked at him, and saw the 'don't mess with me' look in Logan's eyes. Grumbling he stood up. Logan (still holding the small boy in his arms) looked Finn in the eye as he said "Now Colin, push him over again."

"What?" Both boys looked at Logan like he was crazy.

The small boy in Logan's arms opened his mouth to start crying again.

"The kid likes the slap stick comedy." Logan rushed, before the kid could start crying again.

Finn started "But I…" Colin pushed him, and Finn landed in the ice. Eyes blazing, Finn stood up getting ready to yell but was stopped by giggles. Looking down Finn saw sparkling blue eyes looking up at him. A slow smirk spread across his face. Without warning he leapt at Colin. What followed was a scuffle between two grown men, accompanied to a small blonde boy's giggles and a tall blonde man's concealed laughter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi guys, hope you enjoyed it. <em>**

**_I was debating whether the kid should be a boy or a girl, but i decided on boy cos that way you can see more similarities to Logan._**

**_Don't expect me to update this fast all the time, I'm just kinda excited!_**

**_please review and give your thoughts, it would really help me out!_**

**_Amy xx_**


End file.
